Sang et poussière
by Tooran
Summary: Les nations sont de très vieilles créatures, qui portent tout un peuple sur leurs épaules. Parfois, ce poids se fait trop lourd, et la folie n'est jamais loin.


**Helloooo :3**

 **Je reviens avec une petite fic… Une petite fic peut-être un peu (beaucoup) glauque… Désolée pour l'ambiance ^^ (d'ailleurs, j'ai commencé à rédiger ce truc sur mon brouillon pendant le bac de philo… Pourquoi mon inspiration se réveille toujours dans les pires moments ? q_q)**

 **/ ! \ Un ptit truc important : ce texte concerne une nation. Laquelle ? Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée… Je n'avais aucun personnage en tête en écrivant ça. Une seule chose est sure : dans cet OS, la nation concernée fait face à une catastrophe. Ça peut être un attentat, une crise, une épidémie, une guerre ou que sais-je encore. En tout cas, elle se trouve dans un moment critique et c'est ce qui explique son état proche (très proche) de la folie.**

 **Enfin, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Au coin d'une ruelle sombre et remplie d'ordure, trois hommes fument tranquillement. À leur posture, à leur maintien, on pourrait croire que l'endroit leur appartient. Trois charognards qui font régner leur loi dans le coin, et qui terrorisent les gens à coups de menaces et d'insultes. Parfois, ils passent à l'acte.

Ici, tout le monde les connaît. Et personne ne les regarde dans les yeux. Il paraît que c'est comme ça qu'on fait avec les chiens, pour ne pas les provoquer.

Et puis, dans la rue, dans cette rue sombre et remplie d'ordures, de poubelles autant que de déchets humains, passe un inconnu.

Un homme que personne n'a jamais vu, pas dans cette rue, pas dans ce quartier. Il n'est pas d'ici, ça se voit tout de suite. Il avance lentement, d'un pas hésitant, ses mains tremblent légèrement. Ses yeux semblent perdus, hagards. Trop grands au milieu d'un visage trop pâle, soulignés par des cernes trop noirs et des joues trop creuses, le tout rassemblé sur un corps trop jeune.

De toute évidence, cet homme se trouve dans un état de faiblesse.

La faiblesse attire les charognards. Les faibles font des proies idéales.

Les trois racailles, clope au bec, le regardent s'approcher, puis échangent un regard entendu. Quand il arrive à leur niveau, ils se redressent du mur auquel ils étaient appuyés. L'un deux se place sur la trajectoire de l'homme, lui barrant la route.

Mais l'homme ne semble même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il se contente de le contourner, comme un automate, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Hey, m'ignore pas ! »

Toujours rien. Alors, le charognard lève sa grosse main pour attraper brutalement l'inconnu par l'épaule.

Et l'homme semble se réveiller.

Il regarde autour de lui avec surprise. Comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il est arrivé là. Puis, ses yeux se posent sur celui qui l'a interpellé. Il le regarde dans les yeux, le fixe avec insistance, comme s'il y avait sur cette face hostile quelque chose d'incroyable que lui seul serait en mesure de voir.

« Qu'es 't'as ? Ma gueule te plaît pas, c'est ça ? »

Un petit sourire naît sur les lèvres de l'inconnu. Un petit sourire tordu qui ressemble davantage à un rictus. Voilà qui n'est pas pour plaire au charognard. Le vautour déteste qu'on se moque de lui, et c'est précisément l'impression que donne cet homme. Serrant le poing, il le balance dans la tête de l'imprudent.

L'homme vacille, fait trois pas en arrière, mais ne tombe pas. Le visage baissé, les yeux écarquillés, il semble perdu dans la contemplation du sol. Mais ce n'est pas par crainte, loin de là.

Les deux acolytes du vautour viennent se ranger à ses côtés, et le regardent en ricanant.

L'un d'eux sort un couteau de sa poche et s'approche, menaçant.

« Files-nous tout c'que t'as. »

Pour toute réaction, les yeux de l'homme quittent le sol pour se fixer sur la lame, la regardant avec une fascination morbide. Il avance d'un pas, comme hypnotisé par l'éclat argenté.

Le vautour fronce les sourcils et agite un peu sa lame.

« Fais pas le con, gamin. »

L'emploi du dernier mot a pour effet d'attirer l'attention de l'homme, qui dirige vers lui ses yeux pénétrants. On dirait que son regard est en train de le dépouiller jusqu'aux dernières couches de son âme, et en même temps qu'il ne le voit même pas.

Et, enfin, l'inconnu parle. D'une voix rendue rauque par trop de cris et de pleurs.

« Gamin… »

Un léger sourire, et le regard perçant retourne fixer le sol.

« Je suis vieux…. Tellement vieux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'chies ? »

Et l'un des vautours l'empoigne par le col. Celui au couteau se rapproche un peu plus. Et les yeux perçants se fixent à nouveau sur la lame. Quelque chose se passe dans les iris dilatés et, pour la première fois, on dirait qu'il les voit vraiment. Mais aucune crainte dans son regard.

Sa voix, quand il parle, n'est plus qu'un murmure, et c'est à peine si les charognards l'entendent.

« Je me demande…

-Tu te demandes quoi ? »

Il ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir entendu.

« Tellement vieux… Peut-être que je n'ai plus de sang dans les veines, peut-être qu'il n'y a plus que de la poussière et des rats et de la moisissure et des araignées dans mon ventre… La pourriture des vieilles choses…»

Soudain, sous le regard éberlué des trois vautours, il renverse la tête en arrière, entoure son ventre de ses bras et éclate de rire, d'un rire grinçant, atroce à entendre. Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et, entre deux éclats de rire, sa voix continue à résonner, haletante.

« Allez-y ! Poignardez-moi ! Ça serait si drôle… Moi, par terre, le corps ouvert, et tout ce qui en sortirait ce serait de la poussière et des rats et des araignées, et ça puerait la pourriture et le moisi… »

En cet instant, il a l'air d'un fou. Un terrible fou furieux, avec ses yeux hagards, son corps tordu, son horrible fou rire, et surtout, _surtout_ , sa voix rauque et cassée, terrible, qui prononce des paroles aussi sordides.

L'un des vautours fait un pas en arrière. Un autre déglutit. Le dernier, celui au couteau, hurle.

« TA GUEULE ! »

Mais le fou ne veut pas, ne peut pas, ne peut _plus_ s'arrêter. Son rire atroce continue de résonner dans la ruelle glauque, et des larmes commencent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Alors, le vautour au couteau enfonce sa lame dans le ventre du fou. Fou qui s'arrête brusquement de rire, et le silence est assourdissant.

Le vautour retire sa lame et la renfonce dans le corps frêle, puis il la retire et la renfonce une nouvelle fois, et encore une fois, et à chaque coup il martèle ces mots :

« Je. T'ai. Dit. De. La. FERMER ! »

Sur le dernier mot, sur le mot hurlé, il recule et regarde sa victime avec une certaine satisfaction.

Satisfaction qui se mue peu à peu en horreur quand il voit que l'homme ne tombe pas, ne vacille même pas. Comme si les sept coups de couteau qu'il vient de recevoir n'étaient rien.

Non, l'homme, le fou ne vacille pas. Il se contente de porter une main à ses plaies et de la lever devant ces yeux, l'observant avec une fascination morbide.

« Oh… C'est bien du sang finalement… »

Peu à peu, son expression se décompose.

« C'est bien du sang… Comme les mortels… Alors pourquoi ne le suis-je pas ? »

Il lève les yeux vers ses agresseurs, les regarde avec supplication, comme s'ils avaient la réponse.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement mourir ? »

Les larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux s'échappent finalement et ruissellent le long de ses joues creuses et blafardes. Il avance d'un pas et lève une main vers les charognards, les appelants. L'espace d'un instant, son visage se remplit d'une infinie tendresse.

« Mes enfants… »

C'en est trop pour les trois charognards. La folie est terrifiante. Les effrayants vautours laissent la place à des moineaux effrayés qui s'envolent à tire d'aile, laissant derrière eux cet homme qui, sans qu'ils le sachent, porte sur ses frêles épaules un pays tout entier.

Resté seul, l'homme, l'inconnu, le fou sens ses jambes céder sous lui. Il s'effondre dans la ruelle sale et sordide. Allongé par terre, dans la boue et les déchets, il ferme lentement les yeux, las.

 _Je voudrais dormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller._

* * *

 **Ben voilà…**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, que l'ambiance ne vous a pas trop rebuté…**

 **Vous savez, j'adore l'aspect comique d'Hetalia. Mais j'aime à penser que les personnages sont tous fous à leur manière, ou du moins risquent à tous moment de basculer dans la folie. Et la folie, c'est vraiment un sujet fascinant ^^**

 **Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la question : 3**


End file.
